I want you to know
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: In this oneshot Saya asks Kai to promise her to tell Hagi some things she never got to tell him...her time is up as her sleep over comes her. Five years pass and Kai finally gets to fulfil his promise to his only sister...set after the war. RNR pls!


**I want you to know: Chapter 1**

**Hagi/Saya**

**Romance/hurt/comfort…I guess**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Kai is carrying Saya up the stairs of the place where it all began. Her long slumber is just minutes away.

"Kai, I want you to tell Hagi something for me when you see him. I never got to tell him some things and I regret it."

"But Saya he's-"

"Iie, I know he's alive, I can feel it…I can feel it in my heart."

"What do you want me to tell him?"

She whispers in his ear.

"I'll tell him, I promise."

"Arigatou."

"Iie need to thank me."

"I know."

Her eyes close and she becomes heavier and he stops.

"Saya."

Her arm falls and she drops a picture.

"Sa-"He quickly turns his head to the side to look at her.

Sorrow fills his faces and eyes as he sees that she has fallen into her deep slumber; he picks up the object she dropped. He sees that it's a picture of Saya, Riku, and himself. He continues to walk up the stairs.

"Saya, you taught me what life is all about. What's really important and what is not," He begins to walk back up the steps again. "You fought so hard, not just for your own happiness but for every ones happiness, that's all that mattered. Saya, I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep them all happy," Tears are now streaming down his face. "We love you, Saya."

Five years has passed since that night. Kai and the twins are walking up the many concrete steps to her resting place.

"Kai, pick me up."

"Kai, piggy back ride."

He turns to them and they stop walking.

"You know girls, maybe it's time you started calling me dad."

"Ok!"

"Ok Kai, pick me up," One of the twins says jumping up and down, reaching for him.

"You two crazy little kids."

They finally reach the top, the twins run inside the tomb and he walks over to the tomb door. He begins to looks around and then he turns his gaze back to a pink rose with a blue ribbon tied to the stem.

"Looks like…he's been here," He smiles.

"This flower has a ribbon on it."

"Don't touch it, that's your aunties. Let's eat our lunch now."

"Lunch time!"

"Yea! Lunch time!"

After they finish their lunch they make their way back down to the car. As their feet move them down to the car, Kai suddenly hears someone playing the cello. His eyes widen, picking up the twins, he rushes down the steps and towards the location of the music. He finds himself heading to the beach, he reaches his destination and the music stops. He sees a tall, slender man with raven colored locks hanging down by his shoulders. This man is putting something away in some sort of case. Kai knows exactly who this man is, he moves as fast as his feet will let him. He walks up behind him, un sure of what to say. The man turns around and looks him in the face, sure enough, it is Hagi. Kai's eyes widen and he opens his mouth and then shuts it right away. He opens it again this time planning to say something.

"Kon'nichiwa, konbonwa…you're…alive."

The raven haired man's face stays emotionless as always.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kai."

He turns back to his cello.

'Kon'nichiwa, konbonwa, your alive! What was that? He must think I'm a baka!'

But then he remembers what he promised Saya five years ago before she fell asleep. The cellist stands and swings his instrument on his back, he begins to walk away.

"Hagi! Wait…Saya…she wanted me to tell you some things…"

He stops dead in his track but he doesn't turn around.

"She said she wants you to be happy and live life to the fullest. She wants you to travel and go to the places you always wanted to go. She wants you to be careful as you travel and she wants you to know that she'll always be with you were ever you go. She also wants you to know that she loves you…a lot. She told me that right before she fell asleep, I'm really glad I finally got to fulfill my promise to her."

He turns to him and smiles.

"Arigatou, Kai."

He nods and Hagi starts to leave.

"Oh and Hagi…Onegai promise that you'll return…for Saya, she'd be sad if you didn't."

"I'll return." With that he leaves Kai, blending in with the many passing people.

**End…well that was fun…you should I have seen me…when I was writing that part when Kai is telling Saya how much she changed his life right after she went to sleep. I was about to tear up…that part in the series is so emotional! When he was done talking and then it went to the ending song in the anime I was like No way! Hagi has to be alive! NO! Then it went back to the show! I was so happy…but I did want more than just a rose and a ribbon! I wanted…or want to see him! You know I wonder how many people turned off the TV when the ending song came on…They were prob mad if and when they did lol…so they don't know how it truly ended…the ending was awesome though…oh my what a long note! Oops well by the way 'The Weeping Willow' is going great! A new chappy will be up be today of tomorrow! I'm almost done…but I will make u wait for them! KK ja ne!**

**Kon'nichiwa: Hello**

**Konbonwa: Good evening**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Onegai: Please**

**Iie: No**

**Baka: Moron, fool, idiot**


End file.
